User blog:SmasherJackson/Back in Business - 14/01/2013
It may of been a long time since the 15th of December, to the 14th of January 2013, Reign of Conflagration is now back with an upcoming update on the future of the modification, a preview of new units, structures and new factions will be presented but we are still looking for some additional help for some things which we can utilise for better effects and better quality. New Additions Below is a list of units that have been added into the game, models of existing have been improved or stats updated in time for testing. * Now we understand that this super-weapon has been added in other mods or so, for all USA Generals or maybe for 1 particular general, the Tomahawk Storm is a unique super-weapon that was found in the game files, but was cut from the final release of Generals/Zero Hour. * When we extracted this super weapon from the game's files, it is missing alot of things we would find on any structure in the United States, scaffolding, fencing, crane, snow and night models, we will fix that issue sometime soon during development. * Using the similar style as the SCUD Storm, the super weapon instead of launching SCUD missiles it will be able to launch a volley of Tomahawk missiles at a specific target on the battlefield, the super weapon will be available to the USMC Shield Division. More additions will be listed later on in the blog post. Improvements * An updated Scarab Super Tank has been added into game, replacing the old version, which features some better weapons and equipment for dealing with multiple enemy units. It is good for dealing with enemy infantry, ground vehicles and aircraft, but it is weak against long range units such as artilleries and high-speed bombers such as the Aurora and Ruckus Artilleries. * The tank is mainly inspired on the Baneblade Tank from Warhammer 40,000, modelled to recreate the GLRF's scavenge style nature like the vehicle is made out of scrap metal, it can crush enemy vehicles and is almost the same size as China's Overlord Tank. More Improvements will be added, some units prior to the crash on the 15th of December have been improved to give it a high-definition look, but retaining its original looks as it did in the game making it almost realistic, such as upgradable armour pieces for models, snow and many more improvements to models. Things Missing or Lost Only things that were lost were mostly sound files for some units or weapons in the game, but we will recover them in time. Several games that we utilise several sound files from are mostly Command and Conquer games and some others, most of these were from Red Alert 2 towards Red Alert 3 and some other games that were not related to C&C, but it won't much of a problem to get them back or so as long as we have the correct software for us to utilise for sound and voice extraction. There isn't anything else missing pretty much, but if we're missing several things we'll note them down in an edit of this blog. Future of Reign of Conflagration Now despite having a hardware crash, we did plan ahead and backed up everything on a USB drive but we are going to keep doing backups of any current builds of Reign of Conflagration on a USB just incase we have another hardware crash, hopefully it won't happen again so lets hope for the best. The Blog Post will be updated soon, so stay tuned for extra updates, so until next time, stay safe, keep playing and have a good 2013! - 'SmasherJackson -' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts for 2013